


Damn it, Jinki

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: okay but have u Seen thispost“Don’t talk at me like that. You know I’ve never liked that,” Jonghyun frowns. He doesn’t need things explained to him in minute, condescending detail, especially by his boss. It really gets under his skin. It always has, ever since they were partners in that one history project and Jonghyun was slacking off enough to get Jinki annoyed. Jinki is annoyed now, too, but it’s been six years. He should know better.tumblr





	Damn it, Jinki

“No, you have to come closer, like--” Jonghyun grabs Jinki’s forearms and tugs him closer until their toes touch. The sunshine that is Jinki’s smile makes him giggle, makes him really fight to hold down his blush as he leans forward gently until their foreheads press together. There. That’s better. This is how you’re supposed to play.

Kibum heckles them from the floor, tells them that if they were any closer they’d be one person. Jonghyun flaps an annoyed hand at him before lifting both up to mirror Jinki’s. At least Taemin and Minho are half passed out on the floor next to him so they can’t join in. He knew the cheap beers they got would put those two lightweights out early. He’s surprised they made it passed midnight, to be honest. They’re real party troopers--not that this is even much of a party. Two seniors, two juniors, and one freshman that’s only here because he’s Jinki’s younger brother, all hanging out in Jinki’s mom’s old winter vacation home.

“Come at me scrublord, I’m ripped,” he tells Jinki, which just makes both of them laugh more even as Jinki tries for a slap against his hands. He moves his away quickly, then winds them again to dodge Jinki’s second attack, and then a third and a fourth time for balance because Jinki is leaning like, all of his weight on him because he’s too giggly to hold himself up properly. “Don’t, that’s cheating,” he says, snickers it against Jinki’s cheek because Jinki isn’t even _trying_ to stay up on his own anymore. “Come on, just,” he grabs onto Jinki’s shoulders to keep the both of them steady, laughing loudly into his hoodie, feeling the fluttering in his heart rear up something fierce. “Damn it, Jinki.”

~

“Jinki, come on.” Jonghyun slaps his folder on the desk in frustration, leaning back in his chair with a short huff of breath. This is such bullshit. “This is like, the fourth idea you’ve rejected.” It’s stopped being disappointing and is starting to just get fucking annoying. He knew he should’ve gone to the same fancy business college that Jinki went to instead of taking up advertising design. Then _he_ would be the boss and _he’d_ be able to turn down his old high school friend’s ideas all the time. Oh how the turntables.

“Jonghyun, I told you,” Jinki sighs, “We can’t have _another_ two months of dog commercials. They’re not going to keep selling.”

“Okay, one,” Jonghyun snaps. “They’re not dogs; they’re puppies. Get that straight.” He gets out of his chair to pace behind it because sitting in one spot really isn’t going to help with his agitation right now. “And two, who the fuck is telling you that puppies don’t sell? Fire them. They’re wrong.” He crosses his arms petulantly as he continues to pace. His new idea isn’t even anything else like the ones from before. The only thing that’s the same are the puppies and the company slogan. The plot is different, the product, the strategy, the target, the jingle, everything else is different.

“The numbers are telling me,” Jinki says flatly. “The sales numbers. The numbers of the things being sold. From your ads. Those are telling me that your ads aren’t selling as well anymore. The numbers are low. I can’t fire the numbers.”

“Don’t talk at me like that. You know I’ve never liked that,” Jonghyun frowns. He doesn’t need things explained to him in minute, condescending detail, especially by his boss. It really gets under his skin. It always has, ever since they were partners in that one history project and Jonghyun was slacking off enough to get Jinki annoyed. Jinki is annoyed now, too, but it’s been six years. He should know better. And apparently he does, by his short sigh and quick look at the floor.

“Sorry,” he mumbles. He gets up to peep through his window shutters, and then to lean up against the side of his desk. “But stop giving me shit,” he adds, frowning and looking up again. “I know you’re more creative than this. I know you didn’t get through college with puppy commercials.”

“How would you know?” Jonghyun snoots. It’s a question that doesn’t make any sense at all--of fucking course he didn’t ride through four years with just dogs--but still. He’s not going to admit that Jinki is right, not when he’s busy being grumpy at him for being right.

“Because that ad you did with the kazoo birds was in your resume.” Jinki’s left eyebrow twitches up; Jonghyun winces, right eye scrunching shut with embarrassment for a second. Fuck. He forgot that he only took that abomination out last month. He huffs and marches up to Jinki’s desk to fumble with his proposal folder for lack of a better thing to do to hide his shame.

“Damn it, Jinki,” he grumbles. He closes the folder after not looking at anything and turns to frown right up in Jinki’s face for good measure.

He’s expecting more words after that; a reprimand, an order to come back with a better idea, a jab at his ego. What happens instead is Jinki’s stern frown shifts into a lazy grin, large hands come up gentle on his waist and Jinki takes a step closer to him.

“Remember when we were kids?” he asks, hands warm and firm through Jonghyun’s clothes, smile sweet and familiar, eyes reminiscent and fond, voice quiet and deep. Fuck.

Jonghyun does remember. He feels heat rising in his face because he remembers clear as day when they were kids, when he was the more dominant one and being this close to Jinki still made his teenage heart skip from the weight of his crush.

Everything else is different; the two of them lost contact for over five years as they went their separate paths until they met up again as boss and employee. Gwiboon fell almost out of touch except for the little journalism parties that she invites Jonghyun to sometimes, and Minho fades into the small news headlines every now and again as the college soccer star turned most-valuable-rookie turned super "media" gay (read: bi) star athlete. Tae Jonghyun actually started meeting up with again, after he realized that Tae's older brother would be his boss. The kid isn’t even a lightweight anymore; Tae’s a mildly impressive combination of a wine mom and vodka aunt that still manages to keep up with almost daily dance practises for whatever kind of performance arts it is that Tae does.

It’s all different, and yet, right here, right now, with Jinki smiling so close to him, Jonghyun feels the exact same flutter that he did six years ago. Fuck. He always had a lingering feeling that his crush never really did go all the way away. He guesses this is what he gets when he refuses to think about his feelings for more than two minutes at a time unless he’s half drunk. It doesn't help at all that Jinki is infinitely more attractive now, fuller and confident and in a suit and everything.

Jonghyun opens his mouth even though he has nothing to say, closes it, opens it again. Jinki's smile grows and he leans forward just a little bit. He puckers his lips in a kissie face that makes Jonghyun's breath hitch before he relaxes back to his smug little grin.

"Because I remember," he says. Something in the tone of his voice makes Jonghyun squint at him suspiciously.

"You knew," he says. He knew. What the fuck. He knew about Jonghyun's crush for the whole time. Jinki doesn't reply other than with a little shrug and a little rub of his hands up and down Jonghyun’s sides. Jonghyun doesn't know if he's more flustered now because of that or because his secret has literally never been a secret. He finds himself at a loss for words again, except this time he just stares shamelessly at Jinki's face because he doesn't have to pretend like he doesn't want to anymore.

His lips are really hot. Hotter than they used to be. He hasn't had a lot of time lately to imagine them around his dick like he does all the time with nineteen-year-old Jinki. He's never experienced them like this.

He'd never experienced them when they were younger, either. At least, he doesn't think so. Wait, fuck. Did Jinki really blow them that one time when they were both in a hotel room after prom with the other three giggly in the hot tub out back? Or did he just imagine that?

"Jinki...," he mumbles, "Did we ever bang when we were kids?"

"Hmm," Jinki says. He doesn't seem at all thrown by Jonghyun's forward question. Jonghyun is too distracted to feel embarrassed about it. "I don't think so, no." Jinki’s eyebrows twitch up again with amusement. "Don't you think you would remember that?"

"I thought about it so much," Jonghyun sighs. He's staring at Jinki's lips still. If he took the time to think right now, it would become pretty obvious how Jinki managed to figure out his crush back then. He probably wasn't nearly as subtle then as he is now. "I still think about it. I can't remember if we actually did or not."

"That's not very appropriate for the workplace, Jonghyun," Jinki tells him reproachfully. His hands don't leave Jonghyun's waist. Jonghyun pulls his gaze up from Jinki's lips to his eyes.

"Neither is your face," he breathes, voice half a whisper.

“I see,” Jinki hums. His grin grows even wider.

Jonghyun grabs his jacket and tugs him two inches forward until their lips connect.

Jinki doesn’t miss a fucking beat. He tugs Jonghyun’s hips closer with the hands on his waist and turns them both so he can press Jonghyun up against his desk. Jonghyun thinks he was supposed to sit, but he’s not exactly tall enough to just bend at the knees and he doesn’t want to fuck this up by breaking their kiss so early to hop up, so he just slides his hands up and over Jinki’s shoulders instead, trying to get him even closer. Their lips move perfectly together like they were made to be together, and even though Jonghyun thinks that about literally everyone that’s been over a seven in the kissing department, this time, he really means it.

Jinki bites his top lip and sucks on his bottom and Jonghyun whispers out a rough curse. He’s so skilled, so controlled, so precise in the way his lips draw the breath from Jonghyun’s lungs--Jonghyun knows that he wasn’t this experienced back in high school. He’s jealous of whoever it was that Jinki got to practise on, but also grateful for the results. He wants to get lost in the feel of Jinki’s lips against his, in the feel of--

“Oh, fuck,” he breathes. He’d slipped his hand down to the front of Jinki’s pants and found nothing short of a blessing. He’s barely even half hard and already so thick. Jonghyun definitely remembers that. More than once during high school did he sit himself in Jinki’s lap just for the chance that he would be able to feel. Jinki grinds forward against his hand with a long breath, a deeper press of his mouth against Jonghyun’s. This distresses Jonghyun; he can’t find the focus to kiss Jinki and feel up his dick at the same time, not when he’s found the outline of it so easily, not when he can literally feel it hardening under his fingertips.

“Jinki,” he whines, tilting his head back to fall between his shoulders. Jinki moves forward and kisses against his neck instead. Plush lips lay fire over Jonghyun’s skin as Jonghyun struggles to breathe, struggles to do anything other than let his own boner grow just from touching Jinki’s through his pants. He swallows hard when Jinki bites down on his neck.

“What?” he asks, low and deep, when Jonghyun does nothing but shudder. Jonghyun doesn’t even have to look to see his smug grin. He brings his other hand up to fist in Jinki’s styled hair and tug almost rudely.

“Fuck you,” he says. There. That’ll show him. Jinki laughs softly, rolling his hips forward again so he presses Jonghyun right up against the wood of his desk.

“I prefer to top these days, but thanks,” he says.

Jonghyun really shouldn’t have gotten that extra dick twitch from that statement.

“Fuck,” he hisses again. “I want,” he starts, and then realizes that he doesn’t have the coherency to finish. He wants too much. He wants Jinki’s dick; he wants to feel it in his hand, taste it, take it as deep as it’ll go and then some. He wants Jinki to bend him over this desk and fuck him until he screams.

“Jinki, sorry to interrupt, but--oh--um.”

Jonghyun is interrupted before he can even begin to beg for what he wants. Both of them whip their heads to the door of JInki’s office, where his secretary is hovering awkwardly, pink dusting their cheeks. Jonghyun takes his hands away from Jinki quick as lightning; Jinki’s hands stay on Jonghyun’s waist.

“What did I tell you about knocking?” Jinki asks, voice cold as he frowns at his secretary. They wince, guilty; Jonghyun looks down, then at the opposite end of Jinki’s office, and then back at Jinki for lack of anywhere else better to look. He’s still really hot when he’s angry. His fingers are pressing into Jonghyun’s sides in a way that makes him fight back a hiss.

“Um--sorry, sir, but--you weren’t answering your intercom and your brother stopped by for a--a visit.”

The intercom. Jonghyun glances behind him to see that his butt pressing against the phone cord, which had popped out of the back of Jinki’s phone. Oh. Whoops. That still doesn’t excuse the not knocking thing though, he thinks, and--

“What did I tell you about calling Tae my brother?” Jinki snaps, even more annoyed this time. His hands slide off of Jonghyun finally and settle in his pockets, where Jonghyun sees them clenching softly. He nods absently as his gaze returns to the arch of Jinki’s nose. He’s just. Really hot. The secretary struggles and stammers to apologize again for fucking up for what seems like several times too many.

“Right, yes, I’m sorry, just--he’s--Tae’s--outside. Yes. If you wanted to, uh, finish this meeting up. Yeah.” They scuttle back out without even closing the door all the way behind them. Jinki sighs shortly, shaking his head and stepping away from Jonghyun finally.

“I swear Ji gave me the shittiest intern just because he’s still bitter that I beat him at that company bowling thing last semester,” he mutters. Jonghyun promptly thinks about Jinki’s thick fingers pressing into little holes, and then promptly wants to kick himself in the face. Holy shit. He’s still kind of dazed as Jinki hands him back his folder, but he manages to shake himself out of it well enough. “No puppies,” Jinki tells him, and Jonghyun only squints at him for a few seconds before he remembers what they were arguing about before he started wanting to deepthroat his boss’s cock. He huffs softly because he’s still bitter about that as he straightens himself up and fixes his tie.

“When do you want me back with another thing?” he asks, wiggling his folder questioningly. Jinki looks him up and down for a moment.

“I want you back after quitting time sometime this week, but I don’t need a new ad until the end of the month,” he says, pointing Jonghyun towards the door. Jonghyun blinks at him.

“Uh,” he says. How the fuck does Jinki just switch back into business mode like that? “Okay. Great. I’ll be here.” He wonders if “sometime this week” can also mean “every day this week” because even if it doesn’t he’s still going to try. He shuffles to the door, presses it open, and finds the secretary blushing at their desk and Tae leaning up against it and unwrapping a piece of gum. Tae looks up when Jonghyun closes the door behind him, shock and then a knowing look crossing Tae’s face.

“Oh, it was _you_ ,” Tae grins. Jonghyun feels his face burning pink now. Frick. Why this. Why is Tae always so effortlessly judgemental. Tae stands up straight and fixes a stray strand of red hair behind Tae’s ear. “Are we still down for that movie Wednesday night or are you going to fuck my brother instead?” Tae asks, twitching up an eyebrow in amusement. “I know you’ve been waiting like, a hundred years.”

Fuck. Jonghyun turns back to frown at Jinki’s office door. He knew six years ago and he told Tae about it six years ago. Damn it, Jinki.


End file.
